


Primer botón: Flor de loto roja. (Saga de las Flores)

by HimitsuAkira0412



Series: (Saga de las Flores) [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki - Freeform, Dioses - Freeform, Kagami Taiga - Freeform, M/M, Magia, Reencuentro, aokaga - Freeform, espiritus del bosque, misterio, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: En medio de su investigación, el renombrado Biólogo Aomine Daiki se encuentra con lo inesperado, quizá su hallazgo lo haga famoso o... le de la felicidad.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: (Saga de las Flores) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041993





	Primer botón: Flor de loto roja. (Saga de las Flores)

El botánico y filólogo de más renombre de todo Japón, se encontraba en una importante investigación al momento de recibir la llamada. Su jefe; otro importante investigador de la rama y el, se habían propuesto llegar al más importante avance de la biología para usar las plantas en la evolución de la medicina.

Era la razón por la cual Aomine Daiki se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque de Kashima Jingu, muy lejos del templo más importante de la zona.

Había sido un completo dolor de cabeza hacer que los lugareños le permitieran internarse en lo profundo del bosque, con la única promesa de no acercarse a cierta zona a la cual no se había entrado en más de cien años y en la cual; según las historias, aquel que se internaba no salía jamás, que ahí vivía el dios de la zona.

Por supuesto Aomine, un hombre alto, de piel morena, reluciente y complexión fuerte; porque ningún debilucho sería capaz de andar por kilómetros en medio de la espesura, con calor o frío, trepando árboles, peleando con animales salvajes e insectos, así que lejos de hacer caso a la premisa, Aomine se internó cada vez más en la dirección a la zona prohibida.

Lamentablemente al ser también un hombre más que perfecto en su trabajo llegar al lugar fue completamente interrumpido por cada flor, hoja, pasto o insecto que viera. Tomo muestras, fotografías y anoto lo más importante que vio a cada paso. Así que cuando cayó en cuenta, la realidad era que ya estaba anocheciendo, no podía quedarse así como así en la intemperie.

De su maleta exploradora saco lo necesario para montar un modesto campamento, uso su experiencia para hacer una pequeña fogata que no destruyera en equilibrio del bosque, Aomine era superviviente, no un idiota.

Al terminar su cena, limpio todo e intento dejar lo más posible el lugar como si nunca hubiese estado de paso, a Aomine no le molestaba dormir en medio de la oscuridad, siempre portaba su cuchillo militar cuando viajaba, no esperaba que un lugareño fuera hasta donde se encontraba y por lo que había notado hasta ese momento era que no había animales que pusieran en peligro su vida; al menos hasta ese momento, así que sin más se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente siguió con su trabajo, no dudo en hacer lo que mejor hacía, por lo que muestras no faltaron en su mochila. Pero con el paso del tiempo, la espesura del bosque se iba tornando más y más densa, parecía que oscurecería, mas su reloj le indicaba que aún no era ni el medio día.

Entonces paso que de pronto sintió un ligero cambio de presión en el cuerpo, una sensación algo tibia y asfixiante. La maleza se iba tornando más espesa, por lo que incluso el andar le fue difícil, la humedad del ambiente le había obligado a quitarse la camisa y quedar solo en camiseta, una tan sudada que se le pegaba al torso.

Mientras se amarraba la camisa a la cintura, vio un pequeño chispazo rojo a lo lejos. La mayoría del follaje era de diferentes tonalidades de verde por lo que ver ese color en lo profundo le dio curiosidad. Era imposible que la mano del hombre hubiera arruinado el lugar, pero como el mismo hombre era impredecible era mejor investigar.

Pese a lo que algún otro de sus compañeros hacía, Aomine no cortaba la maleza a diestra y siniestra en su andar, he ahí la razón del uso de manga larga a pesar del calor.

Aomine camino con lentitud haciendo con sumo cuidado cada planta a su lado, evitando pisarlas hasta que dio en lo que parecía una ciénaga. Abrió los matojos para ver con mayor claridad a lo lejos y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Era un enorme árbol en medio de un lago de aguas de color esmeraldas. Era una especie que nunca antes hubiese visto y ya se veía ganando algún premio por el descubrimiento de esta.

El árbol parecía que lloraba fuego, puesto que el color rojo inusual de este en sus hojas; que no alcanzaba a distinguir su forma desde su posición, se hallaban en caída, largas hasta el agua,

Aomine se acuclillo para tomar un par de muestras de agua, fue cuando recordó que llevaba una cámara entre sus cosas. Estaba por tomarla cuando escucho un sonido proveniente del agua, como un murmullo y un chapoteo casi imperceptible.

Dio la vuelta en busca de algún animal salvaje, pero lo que vio le hizo irse de espaldas de sentón al suelo. El libro de sus anotaciones voló por el aire cayendo con fuerza al agua y debido a ello en lugar de hundirse nado en dirección a " _eso_ ".

" _Eso_ " se movió con rapidez yendo directo al tronco del árbol y golpeándose en él, asustado al parecer del libro.

Pero ¿Qué era eso?

Aomine no podía creerlo, sentado donde se encontraba veía a un espectacular chico de largo cabello rojo, parecía estar parado en un enorme nenúfar; aunque no lograba distinguirle las piernas, este chico o lo que fuera era de una hermosa piel canela, su cabello parecía limpio pero a su vez lleno de hojas rojas brillantes al parecer dela árbol.

Aomine pudo notar que estaba realmente asustado y que por más que intentaba alejarse había algo que se lo impedía, acurrucado a la base del árbol viéndole con terror era obvio que a los ojos de esa persona el " _Monstruo aterrador_ " no era otro más que él.

—Espera— le dijo —Te juro que soy inofensivo, no te hare daño—

Aomine vio como el chico de cabello rojo señalo su libro con algo de molestia, y algo cobro un poco de sentido.

—Perdón, perdón. No es mi intención ensuciar tus aguas— porque creía que el ser las pensaba como suyas —Pero te prometo que es biodegradable, es decir, bueno con el ambiente—

Aomine se sentó en el pasto cerca del lecho del lago, esperaba que a estar a ras del suelo se viera menos aterrador, pero lo cierto que en ese momento Aomine estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco.

Era un mundo de posibilidades si atrapaba a esa cosa.

Entonces el chico de rojo se hundió hasta el pecho en el agua y con la punta de sus dedos húmedos toco el libro, primero a empujones hasta que lo que hacía era chapotear de; lo que Aomine pensó, era pura felicidad.

—Mi nombre es Aomine Daiki, vengo de muy lejos pero no te hare daño ¿Y el tuyo?— le pregunto

A pesar de estar relativamente lejos, supo que el chico de cabello rojo le había escuchado perfectamente. Aun así no se movió pronto, ni mucho menos hablo.

Entonces se hundió completamente, Aomine se asustó creyendo que le atacaría sin más, se levantó del suelo con rapidez y se asomó de manera imprudente en el agua, por lo que cuando el chico salió a la superficie de manera intempestiva se fue de nuevo de trasero pero esta vez algo mojado.

—Taiga-sama Espíritu de Kashima Jingu — le dijo

Aomine por alguna razón que no entendió se sintió morir, ir al cielo, caer al infierno y volver a su sitio en cuanto escucho esa voz.

Era fuerte mas no agresiva, a su vez se sentía cálida. Aomine nunca en su vida se había sonrojado al ver un cuerpo desnudo pero no pudo evitarlo en cuanto lo noto.

Este Taiga tenía los músculos de un nadador experto, parecía que su piel brillaba con luz propia, pero sabía que era producto del agua. Su cabello largo y rojo flotaba en todas direcciones, algunas hebras pegándose a su piel y lo más impactante, las hojas parecían crecer de él.

Se veía magnifico, era una criatura magnifica.

Aomine pasó las siguientes tres horas mostrándole dibujos de su mojada libreta. Le mostró algunas hojas que había recolectado, le contó de su mundo, sus aspiraciones, de su trabajo y de lo lejos de donde venía y en recompensa Taiga se sumergió un par de veces para traerle unas cuantas muestras del lecho del lago.

De pronto el sonido de los grillos y otros animales llego a sus oídos, sintió el ambiente algo frío y pesado y noto la oscuridad de la noche abrirse paso.

—Debo irme Taigaaa...sama— quizá era buena idea mostrar algo de respeto, pensó —Espérame que volveré mañana, te lo prometo—

—T-Te espero... Aomine Daiki- de vengo de lejos— le dijo antes de desaparecer en medio de las aguas  
  
  


Aomine por supuesto no pudo dormir, nada.

Paso en vela en su pequeño campamento escribiendo como poseso, analizando muestras, ordenando otras tantas, y sobre todo; viendo las fotografías.

Aunque por más que Aomine intento que estas se vieran perfectas, un enorme halo de luz opacaba la figura del pelirrojo. Se dio por vencido pero no desistió.

Al día siguiente le vería de nuevo. Estaba seguro.  
  


_Nunca rompas la línea de vida Taiga, es una orden._

Taiga se despertó esa mañana con ese recuerdo en su mente. Había estado durmiendo con tranquilidad en su nenúfar, arrullado por la briza fresca de su árbol. Dio un pequeño buceo, viendo que todo estuviera en orden en su territorio, cuando vio que todo estaba en orden no dudo en asomarse un poco a la superficie en busca de ese ser al que había visto con anterioridad.

Cuando le vio al primer instante, Taiga entro en un profundo estado de terror que le dejo sin habla. A pesar de no usar sus cuerdas bucales más que para hablar con el Creador del todo, no pudo usarlas en ese momento. Sentía esa extraña energía y esa conexión que no se parecía en nada que le hubiese sentido a ninguna otra criatura a la que hubiera conocido antes.

 _—¿Por qué me miras?—_ quiso preguntar después, mientras se reía de su estupidez. Más no lo hizo.

Entonces después de mucho tiempo la criatura; que a ese momento estaba seguro era un humano, volvió. Tal y como había prometido.

Taiga estaba feliz, como cuando la primavera llega a su territorio y las flores, los insectos y todo a su alrededor se llena de vida, sentía dentro de su cuerpo esa sensación de vida como nunca antes había sentido.

No dudo en nadar lo más rápido hacia él, después de todo sabía que no le haría daño, medio saco su cuerpo a la superficie tomando por sorpresa al humano, con fuerza lo acerco y como un niño pequeño que explora el mundo le toco. Con su nariz sintió un aroma nunca antes sentido, con ambas manos toco cada parte de ese cuerpo a su alcance, toco su ropa, acerco su nariz a su cuello, y toco esas cosas que no sabía que eran pero lo mantenían en pie. Lo abrazo y río con él, parecía que se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo. 

_En ese momento Aomine no se atrevía ni a respirar fuerte por no romper el momento; había notado inmediatamente la energía que emanaba, esos aires de capricho, la mirada fatal y al mismo tiempo asustada._

—Soy inofensivo— le escucho decir Taiga

Taiga rió de nuevo, saltando de nuevo al agua al sentir algunas de sus escamas ligeramente secas, el chapuzón mojo un poco al moreno, haciéndolo reír y al mismo tiempo haciendo sentir un millar de mariposas dentro del vientre del moreno.

—Esto no se ve tan profundo— dijo con algo de felicidad el moreno.

Pero entonces Taiga le vio como si las eras se detuvieran en el tiempo. Aomine había bajado uno de sus pies a una roca sobresaliente del lago y sin cuidado intento dar un segundo paso en esta. Con lo que no contó fue que el musgo que le rodeaba le hiciera regalarse y caer. Y en medio de esa caída un golpe fuerte en la cabeza fue lo que encontró.

Ni siquiera el sonido de los truenos en una noche de lluvia habían sido tan poderosos como el sonido que Taiga escucho, y después de eso verle hundirse poco a poco en su lago.

—¡Aomine!— su grito alerto a un millar de pájaros, que volaron asustados por le intensidad de este.

Taiga no lo dudo y se lanzó al agua, vio con horror como el cuerpo del moreno se hundía con rapidez y este no hacía nada para evitarlo, pero entonces en su carrera; taiga sintió que no daba más, que no podía llegar. Lucho y lucho con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sintió un tirón en todo su cuerpo, que iba a parar en su corazón.

Sin la resistencia, su aleta de nenúfar se batió con rapidez hasta llegar al moreno, y con la misma fuerza le saco a la superficie, en aquella roca que en muchas ocasiones se diera baños de sol.

Taiga lo lanzo con fuerza pero con cuidado de no volver a golpear la cabeza, sentándose en una parte de la roca, buscando en todos lados como si de esa manera fuera a encontrar una respuesta. Taiga puso su oído en el pecho del moreno, escuchando un leve retumbar del corazón, encantado con el sonido, aplico fuerzas en los costados de este, hasta escuchar como el hombre tosía toda el agua con la que se había estado ahogando.

Aomine se puso de costado sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho, pero se recuperó para buscar al hermoso pelirrojo y agradecerle por salvarle la vida.

El sol del atardecer le daba por la espalda, haciéndole ver como una criatura brillante y hermosa. Aomine no pudo contenerse y al levantarse, le tomo por las mejillas y le beso. Taiga obviamente no sabía lo que era un beso, pero lo sintió tan cálido en su corazón que cedió.

Pero fue en ese momento, en el que Aomine rodease al pelirrojo por la espalda, topándose con el largo cabello rojo que lo noto. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como partes de las largas hebras rojas caían al agua; asustado, se separó del espíritu para ver como la palidez cubría poco a poco el jovial rostro.

Taiga se deslizo con pereza en el agua, su piel se veía reseca y sus ojos habían perdido ese característico brillo que en solo dos días le había impactado.

—Tengo frío— dijo frotándose lo brazos —Tengo mucho frío—

—No... Taiga; no... ¿Qué hiciste?—

Las hermosas hojas que adornaban su cabeza como una tira, cayeron secas al agua, el nenúfar no soporto más el peso de Taiga y le hundió hasta el pecho. Aomine vio con horror desde la roca como miles de hojas secas caían como lluvia de verano en ella. Taiga se alejó tropezando con un par de troncos que cayeron en el lecho. El agua fue bajando de nivel hasta ser tan poca que; Aomine fue capaz de caminar con ella hasta el pecho.

Aomine siguió a Taiga hasta el que antes era un árbol de hermosas hojas que tocaban el linde del agua, viendo cómo se marchitaba a una velocidad que daba miedo y como Taiga se veía tan cansado, tan... seco.

Era como si su vida se le escapara sin poder evitarlo. Aomine no dejaba de preguntarse la razón, Taiga solo le había salvado, no había hecho nada malo.

Pero con tan poca agua no tardó en darse cuenta de la razón. Al final de su cola de pez, en el nenúfar que usara para moverse por la superficie como si solo estuviese parado en ella, estaba una raíz.

Una raíz rota.

—¡Taiga!— Aomine aun a pesar de la dificultad del lodo del lago, porque este ya se había convertido en una ciénega falta de vida, fue hasta el atrapándole justamente antes de que cayera en él.

Uso las enormes raíces del ya seco árbol para acomodarse con algo de comodidad. Tenía a un; sin querer aceptarlo, moribundo Taiga. Se veía pálido, con su respiración lenta, con su antes cabello largo ya corto y sin vida.

—Me alegra haberte conocido— le dijo —Fuiste tan bueno conmigo—

 _—No, no, no, no. Yo quería hacerte cosas malas_ — pensó —Por dios... solo perdóname y sálvate— le dijo ya en voz alta —Sobrevive ¡Joder!— grito

—Los humanos destruyen la tierra después de todo lo que les da. Pero también moriremos porque no podemos vivir sin nuestra tierra. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar entonces, humano?— escucho de pronto. Una voz que calaba en huesos

—Lo que sea, lo que quieras, pero no dejes que se desperdicie su vida por mi causa— volvió a gritar, sabía que Taiga yacía ya en sus brazos sin vida.

Todo por salvar a alguien como él. Si tan solo no hubiera seguido sus instintos. Si tan solo no hubiera querido la gloria y la fama por los resultados de su investigación.

—Tu quien en incontables ocasiones dañaste la vida misma con cada investigación, sabes acaso cuanta muerte dejaste tras tu paso— la voz era inflexible, carente de toda emoción.

— ¡Lo sé!, lo sé y me arrepiento por ello, entonces por favor, te lo suplico, no lo abandones— fue la súplica entristecida del moreno

—Taiga traicionó su origen, sacó sus raíces y fue castigado por ello, desaparecerá dispersándose como las hojas frágiles de otoño— el susurro en el viento aun a pesar de ser intangible, era poderoso, temible, tanto que Aomine no podía creerlo, pero en su corazón latía la esperanza del perdón por ello —Las segundas oportunidades no son infinitas, ni poderosas, ni mucho menos favorables en la mayoría de los casos. Con cada pequeño error, todos nosotros podemos causar otro problema, pero tenemos que lidiar con ello y durar toda la vida ¿Te arriesgas?—

—Lo hare— fue su respuesta

—Les deseo buena suerte...—

Aomine toco el rostro frío del pelirrojo entre sus manos, sus tibias lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas hasta caer en la piel pálida entre sus manos, si tan solo no se hubieran conocido. Le dio un suave beso en los labios, esperando mientras ambos se dispersaban en miles de partículas al viento. Solo esperando. 

Aomine veía los mensajes en su celular con su usual cara de fastidio, odiaba ir a la escuela, odiaba convivir con el mundo. Simplemente lo odiaba todo.

Desde el primer momento en el que había logrado una conciencia de vida, entendió que le faltaba algo. Entendió que buscaba algo. Como si a pesar de estar vivo fuera un cadáver en busca de algo.

Alguien fuerte. Alguien valeroso, pero también sensible y con un calor que le quemara como el sol.

Mas no sabía conde buscarlo, como encontrarlo.

Simplemente sabía que le faltaba.

— ¿Qué mierdas quieres Satsuki?— hablo al teléfono el moreno

—Sabias que Tetsu-kun entro a una nueva preparatoria llamada Seirin— escucho tras el audífono

Y por alguna razón, su corazón latió un "Aquí estoy".  
  


_** FIN ** _


End file.
